clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Spydar007/Archive 10
__TOC__ Re:Signature Thanks for alerting me about my signature. I added my signature to my preferences, and I hope it will work now. I think the signature policy has changed since I was away, or at least more enforced. Thanks again for telling me, [[User Talk:123kitten2|123kitten2]] (talk) 23:24, September 3, 2013 (UTC) RE:MediaWiki:Chat.css and MediaWiki:Common.css Highlighting Code Hi Spydar, Only names of chatmoderators and staff members can be highlighted this way. When it comes to other groups it has to be done using other selectors (like the data-user attribute) as there aren't classes for other rights. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:01, September 5, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald (talk) 15:01, September 8, 2013 (UTC) RE:Twitter Hi Spydar, This sort of feature would take too much space in pages as a confirmation for tweets, which a screenshot with a link or a link can handle more efficiently and take way less space. If you find another use for this template that can be useful please let me know. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:10, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Why? Why aren't you so active? I RARELY see you online! What time on PST do u usually go online on the wiki? Also,how do u get a pic of something on the right of ur userpage? The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 21:00, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Congratulations! Congrats on 1,000 edits! You edit FAST! The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 15:34, September 10, 2013 (UTC) RE:User:Spydar007/wikia.js Error Hi Spydar, I've updated your code, wait until it's refreshed and try again. And about your question, there is no valid way to do that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:51, September 10, 2013 (UTC) ::And about your question, there is no valid way to do that. :...at least no way which doesn't break Wikia's ToU. super_miron Club Penguin Wiki:Interface editor 19:09, September 10, 2013 (UTC) 20 Edits on Music Wiki I have made 20 edits on the music wiki! :D The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 12:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Code Hi Spydar, In general, the way to get a list of users in a group from MediaWiki's API is via /api.php?action=query&meta=siteinfo&siprop=usergroups, but it doesn't seem like Councilors are listed there. Try asking in the Community Central's forum about that. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:17, September 14, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, sorry, for JSON format it's /api.php?action=query&format=json&meta=siteinfo&siprop=usergroups. :Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:21, September 14, 2013 (UTC) RE:Updates Post Hi Spydar, The chosen news blog should be the first or among the first to be posted, and has enough content. Beside that i can't promise anything. Penguin-Pal (talk) :I think Mariocart took charge of the problem already. You may want to participate in this blog to make the updates. : If you try to prove Murphy's Law wrong, [[User talk:Vicyorus|'you're gonna have a bad time']] 02:00, September 23, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 17:56, September 22, 2013 (UTC) I've returned! Hi Spydar, I have decided to return to this wiki! For more information please read here. Just thought I'd let you know. --David231099 (Talk) ( ) 17:47, September 23, 2013 (UTC) RE:Signature on CC Hi Spydar, If what you mean is to create it in the Community Central and then transclude that page from other wikis, it's possible in theory, but shouldn't be done. I don't remember exactly but I think that the multiple requests over different pages on different wikis is a burden to the server. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:11, September 24, 2013 (UTC) RE:Clock Hi Spydar, This CSS should do the work: header#WikiHeader #displayTimer { display: none; } If for some reason it doesn't work, try adding !important to it. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:50, September 28, 2013 (UTC) RE:8th Anniversary Party and Hat Hi Spydar, E-mails themselves aren't a guarantee or a very good source for confirmation. It's best to wait for an official confirmation (e.g. in CP's blog) to have something to begine with about an article. Penguin-Pal (talk) 12:17, September 29, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 21:28, October 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:POTM Don't mention it. JWPengie is ready for the Party! ' 19:13, October 11, 2013 (UTC) CPMW Not a good reason. The Ultimate Guitar Master Talk to the Master of Guitars :D My Blog Posts :D 19:53, October 15, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 02:51, October 21, 2013 (UTC) 'Mariocart25 03:13, October 24, 2013 (UTC) Subject Here u r evil. AND A SPYDER Lowcatzrock (talk) 15:46, October 31, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 01:11, November 6, 2013 (UTC) New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 11:52, November 19, 2013 (UTC) Wall of Fame Hi there Spydar. I have created something titled The Wall of Fame. I have created this since May 2013 and you won in the month of June 2013. Here is a userbox prize I made for you to add it on your userpage. Congratulations! [[User:Historicalcp|'Agent Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Reporting ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| for ]] November 28, 2013 P.S. I gave credit for you of creating this. Also, good luck on your new adventures. I still hope you get this message. New issue of TPH A new issue of The Penguin Herald has been released. Go to this page to read it. The Penguin Herald staff 12:03, December 6, 2013 (UTC) Happy Holidays! Whether you are celebrating Christmas or not, HAPPY HOLIDAYS! :) -- Dps04talk 05:15, December 23, 2013 (UTC) Happy New Year 2014! Hey there! Happy New Year 2014! NewYear2014GiftCPWiki.png [[User:Phineas99cp|'Phineas99;' ]] [[User talk:Historicalcp| Happy ]] [[User Blog: Historicalcp| New ]] January 3, 2014 RE: Hi, Can you please tell me why you wrote this? http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/Famous_Characters?diff=1108919&oldid=1104765 It is false and unsourced, They are controlled by Bots. RazorShotter (talk) 17:17, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Dont listen to what he said. :Hello, I just got told by an admin that they agree with me. Mascots can be controlled by CP moderators and bots. :) Have a nice day TheNintendoKing ::Yeah, TNK's talking about me. I'm with him 200%, the famous characters are definitely not controlled by bots. --[[User:Awesome335|'THE RULER AND DICTATOR OF AWESOME HAS RETURNED!!!!! ']] TALK TO HIM, OR ELSE! 17:52, November 15, 2014 (UTC) Nope, They are considered NPC (Non Playable Characters) On the site they stated that meaning no human player will be able to play as them, suppose if you were really playing a video game and the character is a NPC that means only the CPUs can control them also its unsourced and probably made up its personal opinion. I hope your not using Thenintendoking as a sock. ArtificalPro (talk) 12:02, November 16, 2014 (UTC) Also When the page gets unblocked I will remove it, Also can you please provide me a source that people can play as mascots? Club penguin is the best way to provide one. If no source is provided that means its made up in a personal opinion. No source, It will be reverted. I dont want Vandals here. ArtificalPro (talk) 12:06, November 16, 2014 (UTC) AritifcalPro :Excuse me, ArtificalPro, but Awesome here is an admin. And according to the policy, an admin say is final. So please stop this, otherwise you will most likely be punished. TheNintendoKing :Excuse me, TheNintendoKing, Admins and Everyone are REQUIRED TO PROVIDE A SOURCE IT DOES NOT MATTER IF ADMINS MAKE THE FINAL DECISION THEY MAY NOT BE RIGHT SOMETIMES SO THATS NOT THE FINAL DECISION ON MY SHOES. ArtificalPro (talk) 12:13, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ArtificalPro :PLEASE PROVIDE ME A SOURCE, AND THENINTENDOKING DONT SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT OR I WILL REPORT YOU. ArtificalPro (talk) 12:13, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ArtificalPro ::Please don't shout at me. Have a nice day. :) TheNintendoKing Nothing says here that an Admin can make the final decision, I dont find it on the administrator policy. Also your faking it and using him as sockpuppetry. Guys all I just want is a source, No source I will remove it. ArtificalPro (talk) 12:22, November 16, 2014 (UTC) ArtificalPro Woah woah woah. I don't even edit here anymore. I wrote that because it is true. I went to the CP offices as part of the Moderation Master Class. I specifically asked them this and they told me that they are controlled by real people, sitting behind a desk at the offices. They are not bots. — '''Spydar007 (Talk) 15:59, February 4, 2015 (UTC)' Welcome Back Hey, Spydar. It's been a while since I've seen you on the wiki. Good to see you again. :) -- 22:51, February 4, 2015 (UTC) :Cool, it would be great to have you active again. By the way, thanks for correcting those 3 pages earlier today. It was late at night for me while I was working on those updates. XD :-- 17:51, February 5, 2015 (UTC) Archived Hi Spyday, Please dont replace the temporary room template with "Archived". The template has specifically designed for this purpose. Penguin-Pal (talk) 17:07, February 9, 2015 (UTC) :Maybe you'd like to go through and fix all the pages that should have that are using then. — 'Spydar007 (Talk)' 17:09, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Bait stamps Hi Spydar, May i ask for the source that confirms that stamps (or certain stamps) are bait please? It just seems a bit weird to me. Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:51, February 10, 2015 (UTC) RE:Unlock Sure, but please tell me when you have finished editing, so I can re-protect it ASAP :) -- Dps04talk 10:45, February 16, 2015 (UTC) Re: Users being blocked Hey, Spydar. Looking through the logs, I can see that the users in question were banned because they came to our chat with inappropriate usernames. Whether they choose to edit on this wiki or not, their usernames are still unacceptable and should not be allowed either way. Therefore, I don't see a problem with blocking users with inappropriate usernames. Have a good day, -- 19:13, February 17, 2015 (UTC) Item's Info I don't know if you check, but Darth Herbert Costume is no more at JSOn files, but I checked the files when they we're there, i checked some CPPSes which allow the item be added, and i used Wayback Machine to see teh JSOn files again,and all pointed it as a Head item AND a Non-Member Item P.H. CP (talk) 12:44, February 18, 2015 (UTC) Happy (late) New Year 2015! Hey . Happy (late) New Year 2015! Here's a collage of all the users and characters from CP, CP Wiki, and the CP Spanish Wiki. Try to find yourself! If you do not find yourself, then I seriously apologise since *It was full *Perhaps you didn't have a custom penguin of your penguin Either way, I highly appreciate for a wonderful 2014 and a bright new year 2015. [[User:Phineas99cp|'Time''' ]] [[User talk:Phineas99cp| to ]] [[User Blog: Phineas99cp| rock ]] February 22, 2015 Re: CheckUser The IPs of all the sockpuppets were already blocked, so that suggests whoever is behind them does indeed have access to proxy/VPN services. Roger's IP is now blocked as well. Anyway, I've requested a CheckUser with Wikia and left a message on Roger's talk page. Hopefully we can get a definite answer on this soon. Thank you for your message. -- 16:52, February 26, 2015 (UTC) RE:Sasquatch photo The sasquatch picture was token like 1 week ago. :P Spikey2007 (talk) 17:50, February 28, 2015 (UTC) RE:Kurst - one frame Hi Spydar, Do you mean to only make a single PNG image of the file? If so, set the "frame rate" and "seconds" text inputs to "1" before you start capturing. Penguin-Pal (talk) 16:49, March 1, 2015 (UTC) RE:JSON Hi Spydar, I'm sorry if my summary wasn't clear to you. I was actually talking about the content in the page Club Penguin Wiki:JSON. Since it is licensed under the CC-BY-SA, it cannot be copied without giving credits to the authors. If you think the mainspace is a more suitable place for it, the page should be renamed rather than be replaced with a redirect. Please note though that it also has a subpage, Club Penguin Wiki:JSON/postcards, so in the case of a renaming, it might be needed to moved as well. I picked the Porject page when creating it on purpose, since, this page is for listing links with a little bit of info about JSON in general, and has no content about Club Penguin. Penguin-Pal (talk) 15:28, March 2, 2015 (UTC) Pin|diff=1563327&oldid=1563325}} 1563325 Hi sir, Thank you for solving my issues :) Here's a Hat for Friendship! Penguin-Pal (talk) 19:45, March 4, 2015 (UTC) Mascots Items Icons Hello. I've seen that you have been editing all Mascots Items replacing the icons of those items, which current exist, to the X icon of bait items. The original icons, if exist, must be used at these pages. Remember that the file you replaced is only used if the bait item DON'T have an icon, otherwise the normal icons must be used. P.H. CP (talk) 17:49, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :1) fix your grammar. 2) If you look at many many many many many many many of the bait item pages, you will see that most of them use File:BaitClothing.png instead of the item's icon. — Spydar007 (Talk) 17:52, March 7, 2015 (UTC) ::1) i don't care of my grammar. 2) I've look into many many many many many many many of the bait item pages, and all mascots items had they normal icons added by the wikia Admins before you change it. Some mins ago Watatsuki re-added RH Holiday Party Hat Icon to the page. ::P.H. CP (talk) 18:01, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Riiiiiiiiiiiight, let's keep it all uniform though shall we?